Pie To Die For
by FlamingStar
Summary: Cagalli is a normal everyday average coworker,or is she, who works at one of the wellknown, world famous pie companies “Pie To Die For.” But when a mysterious secrete from the pass is revealed, ana a . . . Plz r&r. Pairings AxC,KxL,DxM and more. . .


**Disclaimer;** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, or any of the Characters, except the ones I made up.

Cagalli is a normal everyday average co-worker (or is she), who works at one of the well-known, world famous pie companies - "Pie To Die For." But when a mysterious secretes from the pass is revealed, an unknown business is out to get her, and saved by a movie hot gorgeous movie star? Will her life change or will it stay the same? What about the pie company? If you like pie throwing action and romance pack in one, then read this story. Plz, r&r. AxC, KxL MxD and more . . . but mostly AxC. The stories genre should also have: action/adventure and drama, but I can't add anymore on.

Hiya! All, this is my fist ever fanfict. So I hope you enjoy! So lets Begin!

**Pie To Die For –Chapter 1 **

On a bright, sunny and beautiful day in Tokyo. A yelled could be heard, in a big building.

"Cagalli, are the pies ready yet?" yelled the manager, Mu La Flaga.

"Not yet, but there almost done. So stop asking.," she yelled back.

"Well, hurry up, because I think the customers are getting pretty angry. And now I just saw an old lady pulling out this pig cane of hers."

"Who, are you calling an old lady?" she asked furiously, rising up her big cane of hers.

"Wait! What I meant to say was:_ "I saw a nice Young Lady." _He said nervously.

"Lies," she said, giving him big and painful smacks with her cane.

"Humph," she said leaving the building.

"Have a nice day . . . miss," he said trying to get up, but failed and clasped on the floor.

"Ok, I'm finish. I'm coming to help you at the cashier … OMG! Mu, What happen …to you?" Cagalli tried her best not to laugh.

"Did you get bet up, by another one of your customer, again?" she questioned him.

". . . . . . . . ."

"Well… Mu . . . did you?"

". . . Yes," he said lying on the floor.

"Ha-ha, I knew it," she said laughing so hard. That she almost yet herself.

"Hey, that's not funny you know." Mu tried to get up but couldn't.

"Here let me help you up." Cagalli said grabbing his hand and putting her manager down one a chair. "There you go."

"Thanks Cagalli," he said heart fully.

From there she went to cash register and handed the pies, to the customer that order it. Now that the people were gone, the build turn to a quiet place. She then went back to the kitchen to finish making her pies for the next orders.

"Hmm. . . How did I ever end up here again? In this would famous pie companies anyway," she whispered to herself.

**Flashback: "**_Now Cagalli, I know you don't won't to move but we have no choice," Uzumi said. _

"_But I have friends here and I won't be able to see them again if I leave daddy," said a 7 year old Cagalli, sitting near the corner the wall._

"_I know, I have friends here too honey."_

"_Uzumi do we have to move this early! Can't we move later, like next week?" Linda, Cagalli's mom said._

"_I'm sorry Linda, but we can't afford to lose time. **They** might me here tomorrow," he said looking out the window._

"_Besides, we already bought the tickets. We can't back down now. Soon we'll be out of Tokyo and out of Japan. Then we'll be at a place, safe out of harms' way. We'll start a new life. Where we can live peace with our lives. No one can ever find us there."_

"_Daddy, why do we have to move, why daddy, why?" tugged the 7 year old Cagalli on his dad's shirt."_

_Uzumi looked softly at his daughter. "I'm sorry Cagalli, but you're too young to know this. When you grow older I shall tell you. Beside even if I tell you at this early of an age, you wouldn't even understand, I'm sorry." He then pick up his daughter and carried her to her room, then settle her into bed._

"_Now Cagalli, tomorrow morning we will be leaving to the airport. So that means we have to wake up early too. So get some well deserved rest, ok." With that said he tucked his daughter in and kissed her good night. Then left. _

"_How's Cagalli doing, dear?" she asked worriedly._

"_She's ok; she just needed some rest, that's all. Now don't worry so much, will soon be out of this messed. Once we leave this area. Now come one, we still have a lot of packing to do, for tomorrow," he said grabbing his wife's hand._

_In Cagalli's Room_

_That night she couldn't sleep at all . She would just get up and sit on her bed , looking at the stars. Somehow the stars would always make her happy, for some reason, but it would always leave her, a calm sensation, tingling down her spine. It's probably because of how it glows and that the moon light would always make a nice background for it._

"_Why. . ."_

"_Why do I have to leave?"_

"_I don't want to move. . . I've been here so long . . . and now I have to say . . . goodbye." She then let a tear out and began to cry. She couldn't take the pain anymore. The pain of having to leave her friends and never being able to see them again. _

_Inside, something was itching to get out from deep in side of her. Snap! With out thinking she got on her coat and then began to write a letter to her parents. After that she open the window, made a rope with her blanket sheets, tied it the leg of her bed, and started to climb out her window .Leaving her note that she wrote, on the top of her desk._

_Walking and walking . . . . But where was she going? No one knew. Not even herself._

_Every step she took, it would become faster, and faster. Every move she make's it would lead her to other step to nowhere._

'_No! No! No! I will never move.' She thought. She ran and ran, but suddenly stopped when she noticed that she was almost out of the Tokyo area. _

'_Wher . . . Where am I? This place doesn't look like Tokyo. Am. . . . I . . . Lost? Ok. Don't panic I'll find a way out of this. I hope?' She saw a hill there the river bank and decide that she needed some rest. _

"_Gee it's so COLD outside." Wrapping herself with her big warm coat. She tried to keep herself as warm as possible._

_Just as it could get even worst, snow started to fall._

"_Don't worry. I'll find a way to live by myself. Somehow?" She said looking at the snow flakes falling from the grey sky._

_**Couple Days Later. . . . **_

_A car stopped by at a huge building._

"_Ahh. Thank you for coming to pick me up, Seymour." A blonde short hair man said, while opening the back seat door. _

"_No problem." His friend said._

"_So how's the companie doing?"_

"_Its ok .I am planning on changing my companies name to a new and better one, then _

"_Tokyo's 1# Pie Company". I want the name to be big. That will attract all the people in Japan and visitors from all around the globe. Then after that, I'm going to make products and advertising them on T.V, for the pie company. And then I'll make more big improvements. What do you think of that Seymour?"_

"_Yeah that's all nice but what about the name, huh? You need that before you even start the advertising." _

"_. . . Oh" _

_Seymour then began to look around the car. "Here," he said as he threw a note book behind him, to his friend. "Now get a pen and start doting down names for the company." _

"_Thanks." Pondering, Mu than began to write some stuff down in the note book._

_**30 – 45 minutes later**_

'_Oh yeah, now I got over 50 name's for my company. Now all I have to do is eliminate the ones that I don't like. Ouch! My hand s hurts so badly. I guess I should do the eliminating at home then.' Getting all cheerful, he stuffed the note book and pen in his pocket. With that finish, he began to gaze outside the window and watch the heavenly white snow fall from the sky above him. _

'_Umm… what's that thing over by that river bank? Holy molely that's no thing! That's a little girl! Why would she be out at this time and in the snow? What ever she's doing out there, it can't be good. She can catch a cold. Following his gut he did, what he thought best._

"_Seymour stop the car!" _

"_Huh? What? Why?" His friend ask surprisingly. _

"_There's no time to explain. Just stop the car!"_

_Mu jump out of the car and ran in an orderly fashion manor (or not). When he came near the little girl, he stopped at a completed stop making sure he didn't ram into her. Being a man and all, he follow his gut, and in a coolly and soft tone he asked:_

"_Hey there little miss. What are you doing in the cold all by your self? You should go home before you catch a cold. It said on the news that it's getting colder every minute." _

_The girl (Cagalli) didn't answer nor budge, because she was in state of darkness._

"_Hey are you listing, to me?" Mu questioned. Mu then kneeled to the level of the girl who was sitting on the ground. He took a look into her eyes, what he then saw was shocking!_

_The look of her eyes was empty. It was like a black hole, sucking the life out of her._

'_Dang, this doesn't look good. Looks like she's been through a lot. Though, I just can't leave her here. It's dangerous and she might catch a cold, or worse. Emm... What should I do?' Trying his best not to panic, he asked again. _

"_Hey, can you hear me? You can't stay here its dangerous and you might get a cold."_

"_. . . . . . . . . ."_

"_Fine, if your not going listening to me, then be that way. But I won't leave you here, it's not right. I'll have to take you to the police then. They can find out where you live and take you home. Mentioning the word **Home**. Life began to come back to Cagalli._

"_Home. . ." she answered _

"_Yeah. Home." Reply Mu._

"_Now come on, your parents are probably worried sick about." Mu then pick up the 7 year old Cagalli and carried her to the car. _

"_Home . . ." _

"_Umm yeah. . . A home is a place where you live, come from and grow up in, a place where you feel very secure in, where you are away from har"_

"_No, I don't want to go home, I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to. Don't take me there, please. " She screamed out loud, and then kicked Mu in the stomachic. _

"_Ouch! Hey what was that for?"_

"_What the . . . .?"_

_He then saw the little girl cry, tears like a waterfall came flowing down her cheeks._

"_Hey now, don't cry . . . . Don't cry please, uh . . . everything well be alright." He said some words of in encouragement._

'_Aww dang it, now what do I do? She says she doesn't want to go home. So that means I can't take this little miss to the police station. Dammit. Now don't panic there's always a solution for this, I hope?' Mu thought carefully, and couple minutes later he got. 'Bingo! I got it! I'll just take her with me. The when she's old enough I'll kick her out. But won't that be child abducted or kid nap? Dammit again, argh. Oh well I have no other option._

"_Hey little miss, its ok now, your not going to the police station, nor home, but just because your not going there doesn't mean I can let you stay here all by yourself in this cold snow. So that just means your have to live with me for now. Until you grow up, that's what I mean. Now come on, and hope on my back and we'll go home together, ok. _

_So please stop crying, everything will be alright." Then the little girl hope on Mu's back. Mu didn't her on his back, though he thought she been a little heavier, but she was as light as a feather. And Besides it was good exercise training for him. _

"_Hey, by the way, what's your name anyway kid?" He asked politely._

"_Umm . . . my name is Cagalli Yula Athha, sir." She answered._

"_Nice to meet you Cagalli and you can just call me Mu. Mu La Flaga." Mu gleefully said._

**_AT The Car _**

"_Gee what's taking Mu so long? My going to miss my game." Wined Seymour._

_Couple minutes later. . . _

"_Hey, Seymour my bac-," WHAM! Something hard hits him in the face._

"_Ouch, what the hell was that for," Mu said rubbing his right cheek._

"_You idiot! What took you so long?"_

"_Sorry I was busy checking something down by that hill near the river bank. And look what I found? Mu inquire._

"_What a Shoe and some pair of boxes?" Seymour replied dully._

"_No it's even better than that, it's a little girl." He then turns his back around to show Seymour the girl._

"_Holy (Beep). Mu you morn how in hell did you find that little girl? Are you a kid naper or something?" Wait maybe you mug her, from her sleep?" Inquiry Shockingly._

"_Ignorant fool, I found her by that hill." Mu responded. _

"_Yeah right, and my grandma can do a back flip." _

"_No, for real, even asks the girl," he said truthfully._

_Seymour then shifted his attention to the little girl. "Hey there, is this man telling the truth or did he mug you from your sleep?" he question her._

"_Seymour!"_

"_Opps sorry."_

_The girl then nodded her head. _

"_Ha see I told ya." _

"_Hmm. . . We should take her to the police station then."_

"_No, I already tried doing that, and the girl doesn't want to go. And Besides I can't really force her. So the only alternative is to take her home with me." Mu replied. _

"_But her parents, won't they be worry and call the cops out for a search and rescue party," remarked Seymour._

"_Yeah I know, and I'll deal with that later. For we have now other choice but to take her with us." Mu replied again _

"_Ok I'll deal with that too then, besides where friends and you know with they, says friends stick to the end no mater what." Seymour stated. _

"_Thanks Seymour."_

"_But don't come to me when you get busted. Oh yeah what's the kids name by the way?" inquire Seymour. _

"_Her names Cagalli Yula Athha." Mu replied _

"_Cagalli is it? Ok then, for now we three stick together and help each other to thickest of the hard times, we got that, agree." Seymour demanded._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh so that's how I got here, wow, what a memory." Cagalli then took the pies out of the oven.

'Yeah! The 3rd batches of pies are now done. Now time to called it a day and head home to take a shower, eat, and do some R&R.' Cagalli thought as she turn off the lights in the kitchen.

"Well seya you guys tomorrow," she said as she was going to the front door.

"Ok Cagalli, walk safely tonight." Mu said his goodbyes as he was cleaning the floor.

Outside the Building

"Man it's so dark already, and it's already 9; 00pm. Gee time sure goes by fast when you're working at night shifts," she said as she walking down an alley.

"!?"

Noses can be heard from some where there by the bushes!

"Who's there, show your shelf now!" Cagalli exclaimed. She was getting very nervous about the sound in the bushes. She then turn around but, saw nothing.

". . . . . . . . ."

"Umm... It's probably my imagination. Maybe I'm just overworked or something?" She tried to stay clam and keep her cool so she won't freaked out or anything.

But when she turns to the front again she saw. . . . .

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . . **

**PREVEIW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER – Chapter 2 **

"_Kira!?"_

"_You're the Famous Athrun Zala!"_

'_She's a girl'_

"_How do you guys know each other?"_

"_Pie?"_

"_She ok, but she needs some rest."_

"_You're the. . . ."_

(A/N): Thank you for reading the 1st Chapter of "Pie To Die For". Please leave a review.

The more Review's I get the more happy I become to making other chapter and up-date it. I will tire to up-date 2-3 chapters each week. So please leave your review and comment. And once again thank for reading this story. . Oh yeah, you might be wondering about some parts in the story like: What is Uzumi hiding from Cagalli? Who are** they? **And how did they get "Pie to Die For," for the company name? Well that shall be all clarified in the up-coming chapters of this. Until next time we meet, later!


End file.
